


What You're Doing to Me || Futakuchi Kenji

by Rot_Llaves



Series: Ace of Hearts - Haikyuu || Short Stories || One Shots || Creative Rambles || [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Futakuchi is a little stupid, Futakuchi is secretly a romantic, Light Angst, Like a lot of fbombs, Love, Maybe one second of Koganegawa, Post-Canon, Suspected Cheating, but also always scheming, he cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rot_Llaves/pseuds/Rot_Llaves
Summary: Sometimes life falls into cliches. Sometimes, it really doesn't.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Original Character(s), Futakuchi Kenji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ace of Hearts - Haikyuu || Short Stories || One Shots || Creative Rambles || [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720834
Kudos: 19





	What You're Doing to Me || Futakuchi Kenji

"I swear to God, Kenji, I did not shave my legs just to be fucked around by you tonight," Ohara Hayami shouted as she pushed her through the lopsided front door of the house that had most recently fallen victim to the local electric company's monthly party.

The air outside the overly-filled house was biting but Hayami was already numb to anything other than the fury taking hold of any sensibility she had. She was rough as she shoved her arms into her grey pea coat while practically stomping down the pathway leading away from the porch.

"I told you," Futakuchi whined as he ran after his girlfriend. "She's just the company secretary. I didn't even touch her."

Hayami stopped suddenly, surprising him and forcing him to a sudden halt, and turned toward her boyfriend with an incredulous look on her face. Despite her anger, a gruff laugh rolled up from her lungs and forced a strained smile on her face.

"Oh my Gooooood," she screamed at him. "How fucking cliche can you get? She's the secretary? Are you serious?"

Pushing her right hand through her hair, Hayami stood and gave the brunette man in front of her a hard glare, as if searching for even just an ounce of truth in his face, and let out an irate sigh.

"It's one thing to cheat on me Kenji," she said, her hands moving to ball themselves into fists. "But it's a whole other level of fucked up to bring me to a party, leave me alone with your colossal coworkers and run off with your _fucking secretary_ to talk sweet nothings in the corner right in front of my eyes."

"That's not wh-," he sputtered, moving forward hastily to grab at his girlfriend's hands. "She said she needed to talk to me about my payroll. That was all it was, I swear."

"Your payroll? Are you fucking stupid? She _needed_ to talk to you about your paycheck at a booze party?" Hayami was fuming as she pulled her hands out of his grasp.

"Yes," he shot back quickly.

"And I suppose part of your payment was her tongue down your throat?"

Her stare on him could practically burn his skin as she raised her eyebrow in mocking disbelief and waited for him to make some kind of excuse, but he stood there with his brown eyes glued to the cracking sidewalk. So, instead of waiting for him to think of anything to say, she turned on her heel and started the short walk to the bus station down the street.

Futakuchi didn't follow her at first, lost in his head as he replayed the night on the back of his eyelids searching for the exact moment that everything fell to absolute shit. They hadn't gone out together in months through no fault of their own. He'd gotten held back at work more than he cared to admit and he knew it was straining their relationship, but there was hardly anything he could do about it. And the nights that he, by some miracle, had arrived home on time Hayami would either be called off to some emergency or already passed out on their shared bed, still in her scrubs, completely exhausted from working too many hours at the hospital.

He'd known all along that his girlfriend was a passionate woman who always drove herself to her limits. It was hardly a surprise that she was overworked but it was his fault that she was also underappreciated.

But the late nights weren't entirely without reason. He would be the first to admit that the redheaded secretary at the electric company he worked at had been making eyes at him since his first day two years ago, but he'd never been tempted. Sure, that woman had pouty lips and huge — well, you know — but he had a beautiful, smart woman at home who would let him do _anything_ with — and to — her and the two of them shared way more than just a surface sexual attraction.

His love for her was far stronger than that secretary's charms and the only thoughts running through his head when the redhead started asking him to stay late to help her was how often he could milk the situation to pull in more overtime pay. All along he'd been running the numbers in his head — if he could pull in overtime hours three or four times a week, he might actually be able to afford the type of ring Hayami deserved. So, he'd grit his teeth as that woman pushed herself unnecessarily close to him and he would shrug her off when her hands refused to keep to themselves.

In all his scheming, though, suspicion began to bloom at home as his girlfriend started noticing the strange perfume clinging to his work shirts as she did the laundry and as the nights he was at work late seemed to always increase.

A warm hand fell on his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts, and he nearly jumped at the way the light fingers tried to push into his skin.

"Kuchi-kun," a woman's voice drawled, too close to his ear, making his stomach lurch and his face cringe. "Was that your girlfriend yelling? Are you okay?

"Oh fuck off Tanabe-san," he growled at her, rolling her hand off his shoulder.

"K-kuchi-kun," she said, stepping back from him with the beginnings of crocodile tears in her brown eyes.

"Just leave me alone," he spat at her before turning away to chase his girlfriend's shadow. There was really only one way she could have gone, he determined as his right foot pushed off the sidewalk and he took off toward the nearby bus stop.

If he didn't know better, Futakuchi would say luck was against him that night because he made it to the bus stop right as the vehicle was pulling away, leaving him coughing in the exhaust staring at the back of Hayami's head in the scratched up window.

He wasn't the type to chase buses.

 _Whatever_ , he thought bitterly, _I can walk home_.

It took him the better part of an hour to trek back to his shared apartment with Hayami, but the walk in the brisk winter night gave him the time he needed to untangle the mess of emotions traveling between his head and heart.

Stopping under the singular streetlamp residing just outside their building, Futakuchi took a deep breath before entering and heading straight for the stairs. Once he made it to the second floor his feet worked on autopilot bringing him directly to his front door where he reached into his sweatshirt pocket only to come up empty handed.

A frustrated groan left as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Hayami had both of their keys.

Futakuchi fought with himself for a solid three minutes over whether or not he was the type of man to knock on his own apartment door and beg his woman to let him in. He had a lot of stubborn pride, but Hayami was worth any embarrassment.

He knocked twice before her muffled voice came through the door.

"Go away, Kenji," she grumbled only to be instantly met with a very stubborn "no." Hayami rested her head against the door as silent tears left streaks down her tinted cheeks. "Sleep somewhere else."

"No," he said again.

"Honestly, Kenji," she whispered, hitting her forehead lightly against the green apartment door. "Please, just leave me alone."

Unaware that she was doing the exact same thing on the other side of the door, Futakuchi slowly leaned to rest his head against the cool green wood and closed his eyes.

"You're an idiot," he said softly as his girlfriend scoffed. "You're just a giant idiot if you honestly think I have it within me to purposefully do anything to hurt you."

He paused a moment to place his palm against the wood and take a deep breath to steady himself.

"Your happiness is too important to me."

Fat tears continued to flood over the rim of Hayami's eyes as she tried her best to choke back her sobs. With her arms held tight over her heart, she turned her back against the door and slowly slid down it until her bent knees were pushed into her forearms.

Outside, Futakuchi mirrored her actions and, with his back resting against the front door, he started to let all the thoughts floating in his head stream out of his mouth.

"You know, the first time I saw you in high school, I thought you were the type of girl who flew into a man's life and completely destroyed him for any other woman. And, while I found that absolutely frightening, I really admired that about you," he said, leaning his head back to rest against their door. "That you had the power to completely destroy someone with nothing other than kindness and love. I mean, how terrifyingly cool is that?"

A small chuckle shook through his body as he remembered his girlfriend in her school uniform, leaning down to help Koganegawa after he tripped during a team run around the school. Her fussing over the first year setter had sent the poor kid into a flustered fit that only ended with him injuring himself further.

"You used to ask me when I first fell in love with you and I always told you it was the second or third time you came to watch us practice — that time you started cheering when Aone and I really began perfecting our blocks — but, really, it was the first time I saw you," he continued. "That's how I knew you ruined all other women for men, because that's what you did to me."

Futakuchi took another deep breath and gently knocked the back of his head against the door, just to make sure Hayami was paying attention to what he was going to say next.

"I could never look at another person the way I do you. You have to know that, right — you're not stupid. And let's be honest," he said through a light laugh. "We both know you're the only woman who can handle me. So, please, just believe me already and let me in. It's fucking cold out here."

It took a minute, but something he said must have made some sort of impact and Futakuchi didn't know what was a better sound in that moment: the click of the door unlocking or the light laughter coming out of the woman he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I have it in my head that Futakuchi would be one of those dudes that's slightly terrified of the power his woman holds over him, but enjoys his fear. _"Well mark me down as scared and horny."_


End file.
